Truth or Dare
by Camlop
Summary: Titans East visits and they force the Teen Titans to play Truth or Dare while they go for tacos. What mayhem follows? I'm trying to stay canon and trying to avoid OOC... though OOC might happen a little bit, depends how you see it.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans fanfiction**

**"Truth or Dare"  
Author: Camlop (previously ZipZap2)**

**Genre(s): Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Summary: (CANON. NO OOC; I HATE WHEN STORIES DON'T STICK TO THE SHOW!) Titans East visits and they force the Teen Titans to play Truth or Dare while they go for tacos. What mayhem follows?**

"Don't take this the wrong way but, um… why are you guys here?" the green changeling asked, rubbing his neck.

Bumblebee stepped forward, putting her hands on her hips. She smiled. Before she could say anything, though, Raven walked over from the kitchen with a cup of herbal tea in her hands.

"You know, for a guy with no brain, you sure ask a lot of questions."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and grunted. "At least you referred to me as a guy…"

Raven bit back another insult; her teammate was too easy to insult. At least he never took her insults seriously. Honestly, she loved having him as a friend, and she wouldn't want their friendship to be severed by a silly insult. It was probably the only thing about his laidback, joking demeanor that didn't annoy her.

Cyborg rushed over, holding a tray with a seven-layered frosted cake. He was beaming, wearing his chef's hat. Although his eyes were closed with delight, he was still directing his head towards his friends.

"Bumbles! BB! Rae! _Cake!"  
_Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. _"'Bumbles?'"_

He smiled sheepishly, opening his eyes and scratching his head. "Uh… just try my cake!"

Meanwhile, Robin was telling a story about his adventure to see the Master to Speedy and Aqualad. Starfire was _trying _to listen, but Mas y Menos kept jumping on her; there were practically hearts in their eyes. But it didn't matter; Starfire had heard the story before, anyway.

Robin was smiling as he told the story. "..and then I saw that—"

"Hey everyone!" Bumblebee called out. She was standing by the doors. Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos hurried to her side. "We're going for tacos while you all play Truth or Dare."  
The Titans raised their eyebrows. "Um, what?"  
"You heard the lady!" Cyborg replied, joining Titans East. He was grinning. "I'm staying here with you guys to make sure things get done."

"If this is a method of torture, I can defeat you," Starfire responded, wiping the grin off Cyborg's face. Even though she didn't know what Truth or Dare was, she had a point. "Remember when Trigon had us do the battle with our own evil sides? I defeated you."

"But I defeated _you, _Star," Beast Boy pointed out. Titans East raised their eyebrows with surprise; seems like their favorite green animal shapeshifter was tougher than they thought. "Then again, Cyborg got me. Well, my bad side, at least."

_"Anyways," _Cyborg coughed. He returned to his mischievous smile. "If any of you resist, Titans East and I will... _restrain _you." He looked at Raven, who had a vein throbbing on her forehead. "You'll be a toughie, but it'll be way easier if you just play along."  
"Whatever."

Beast Boy looked at Robin, who looked like he was at war with himself. "I like Truth or Dare. Robin, maybe you should explain it to Starfire…?"  
Robin sighed as he turned to Starfire. In the five minutes it took for Starfire to get a grasp on the concept of the game, Titans East had left and Cyborg had put the tower on lockdown. Despite Raven's threats, the half-robot refused to back down; he had noticed how Beast Boy never was as frightened of Raven as everyone else was, so he tried to mimic his green friend—though he was still secretly trembling in fear on the inside. The violet-haired girl pulled on her hood and she crossed her arms. This simple position put Cyborg at ease; she wasn't going to rip his head off. At least, not yet.

After being instructed by Cyborg, the Titans sat down on the couch. Beast Boy thought it would be better to sit together on the floor in a circle, but Robin stated that they had a couch for a reason. In the end, Beast Boy was sitting on one end of the couch. Raven was in between the green changeling and the half-robot. Cyborg was next to Starfire, who was sitting next to the team leader. Each Titan was equally distanced from each other so that they could fill up the entire couch.

"Alright, so does everyone know how to play?" Cyborg asked, smiling. Everyone nodded. "Okay, I'll start!" Cyborg looked over his potential victims before picking on the Boy Wonder. "You're the leader. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Robin said cheerfully. As long as he didn't have to do anything stupid, he'd stay this way.

Cyborg snickered, prompting Robin's face to fall. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all… either way, he was stuck playing. "Get up and pretend to be Starfire."

Robin paled, but he nodded and stood up from his seat. He looked over his teammates, who were looking rather excited to see his performance. He felt his throat tighten, but he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never. The Boy Wonder outstretched his arms and he ran around the couch, pretending to be flying.

"This is _most glorious!" _he exclaimed, blushing wildly. "Oh, friends, you must join me in this act of flight!"  
By then, Cyborg and Beast Boy were laughing hysterically. Starfire giggled every now and then, and Raven merely smiled, letting out a chuckle or two. After a few cycles around the couch, Robin hurried to his seat and sat down, slouching with embarrassment. The others quickly collected themselves, but amusement still lay in their eyes. Thankfully Starfire was amused by the act as well, otherwise Cyborg might be fried junk by now.

"My turn," Robin grunted, looking at his teammates. He _could _get revenge on Cyborg, but he was sure that Raven could think of something better. "Beast Boy."  
The green changeling swallowed. "Uh… dare! Wait, no, tru—wait, yeah, dare."

Oh, this was a toughie. Beast Boy could practically do _anything, _and the fact that he could shapeshift into different animals definitely narrowed Robin's list of ideas. "Um… let's see… perform a one-minute play—all by yourself—featuring two animals, one being hunted by the other. Act as both."

Beast Boy grumbled something and he stood up, transforming into a cheetah. He walked around the couch, acting as though he was hunting something, and he stopped in front of the large television screen. He pounced, biting the air as though he were attacking something. He then jumped to the floor, transforming into a gazelle mid-air. The green gazelle screeched and finally fell limp. Beast Boy transformed back into himself and stood up. The team was staring at him with wide eyes.

"That was… surprisingly scary, accurate, and violent," Robin commented.

Beast Boy shrugged and sat down. "Cyborg."

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"  
"Oh. I'd choose dare, but I wanna be special, so… truth!"  
Beast Boy grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Do you have your eyes set on anyone, Cy? Like, oh, I dunno… a certain _Titans East _member?"  
Cyborg paled. "Alright, we're done here!"  
"You chose truth! No backing out!"  
Cyborg groaned. "Fine. I don't have serious feelings for anyone."

Starfire looked confused. "Serious feelings? I do not understand…"

"The grass stain here was asking if I liked anyone romantically."  
"Oh. So you do not, then?"

"Nope. Not really."

Cyborg looked at his teammates before finally selecting Starfire. She picked truth. The half-robot thought for a moment before making up his mind. He glanced at Robin and snickered.

"What's something Robin does that bothers you?"

Robin looked taken aback by the question, but Starfire proceeded as though it wasn't a special question. "It bothers me when boyfriend Robin does not have the time for his friends! When he stays in the crime lab all night, worrying about Slade… Oh, it makes me worry about him so very much!"

The Boy Wonder's face was flushed and he awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Star, I… well… I'm just… I…." He sighed. "I'm sorry for all of that."

Starfire nodded and smiled, accepting his apology. She looked at her teammates. "Friend Raven, do you wish to choose the truth or the dare?"

Raven crossed her arms and she put one leg over the other. "Truth."  
"How many boys have you had the romantic feelings for?"

The violet-haired mage frowned slightly at Starfire's question. After a moment, she answered. "Everyone in this room already knows."

Remembering Malchior, Starfire kept quiet as an awkward silence passed through the room. Raven looked to her left, where Cyborg was sitting. "Cyborg, choose."

"Aw, again? Fine. Dare."  
"Fearless, I see." Raven looked around the Main Ops room. "Eat a block of Beast Boy's tofu."  
_ "WHAT?!"  
_"You heard her," Beast Boy snickered. "Eat the tofu. Trust me, you'll love it! I can cook some up for you!"  
"Ugh, I am _so _gonna regret this," Cyborg moaned.

The half-robot stood up and made his way to the kitchen. In a few minutes, he was walking back to the sofa with his mouth crammed full of small tofu blocks. He looked as though he wanted to vomit. After a few slow, painstaking chews, he swallowed, gulping away all of the tofu. He bit his tongue and frowned, rushing to the sink to upchuck all of the vegetarian food. Cyborg came back, trembling.

"I am _never _doing that again."  
"Oh, come on!" Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes. "Remember when I made tofu breakfast? You didn't take it as bad that time!"  
"You're lucky I'm not going to blast you," Cyborg sneered, tapping his sonic cannon. That shut the green boy up. A look of amusement took over his face. "Okay, I pick Beast Boy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Cyborg put on a sadistic smile. Beast Boy gulped nervously. "You asked for it."

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?"  
"And so will Raven."

This statement definitely garnered Raven's attention. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she snapped.

"Don't wreck any havoc, Raven. Same for you, BB," Cyborg ordered. He smiled again. "Beast Boy, kiss Raven. Lip contact."  
The two said teammates paled and then flew forward at their robotic teammate, growling. _"WHAT?!"  
_"Oh, c'mon, you could at least _try _to enjoy it!"  
"This is inhumane!"

"Do you _want_ her to kill me?!"  
"I'll send you to the depths of Azarath!"  
"Do you _want_ me to die?!"  
"You're going to find out what Larry's dimension is like!"

"I don't want to die! I'll miss my precious tofu!"

"You'll never get to see daylight again!"  
_"I'll never have a moped for more than a day!"  
_ "KISS!" Cyborg boomed, grabbing his two teammate's heads and pushing them towards each other until they were only an inch apart.

"Uh…"

Raven and Beast Boy's faces were paled. They looked at each other, and redness seeped into their faces. Raven quickly pulled away, leaving a frozen Beast Boy hanging.

"This is _his _dare, not mine!" Raven pointed out, sounding rather desperate, despite her stolid face. She pulled her hood over her head.

"Take the hood off. And yeah, I would've chosen you my next turn. So if you do this, I skip a turn," Cyborg reasoned. "And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."  
"Can I leave?"  
"No. Lockdown, remember? If you leave by soul, your body will still remain. And remember, Titans East is prepared to help."  
"But they're out eating!"  
"And prepared."  
Raven opened her mouth to speak, but she shut it, not coming up with any other points to bring up. She slouched back in her seat, defeated, but just as she did so, a certain green changeling grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Beast Boy gave her a quick peck on the lips, and the two Titans quickly pulled away, refusing to look at each other.

Starfire and Robin were frozen in shock. They practically fell over paralyzed, but Cyborg was laughing manically, proud of his work. He rolled around the floor clutching his stomach, but as soon as he opened his eyes—which had been shut due to his hysterical laughing fit—he found a certain hooded Titan looming over him menacingly. Her eyes were glowing white, but her teeth were clenched and she was growling.

"Uh, oh…"


	2. Chapter 2

Even after Cyborg's metal limbs were violently pried off and strewn around the room, the half-demoness still hadn't calmed down. The microwave had blown up and a few plates next to the sink had melted into a white goop. While Cyborg had ran to the kitchen and taken cover behind a countertop, Raven wasted no time in tearing apart anything in her path as she pursued him. Just as she reached the kitchen, her eyes began glowing red, she grew twice her size, and tentacles sprouted from her cloak.

_ "RAVEN, STOP!" _

She gasped and shrunk back down, spotting Robin running towards her with a panicked look on his face. Starfire and Beast Boy joined Robin, looking frightened. Raven looked down and reached up to pull on her hood, but it was already on. The pale Titan turned away from her team.

"Do we have to keep playing?"  
"Y-yes," Cyborg stuttered, slowly revealing himself from behind the counters. He was shaking violently and his face was pale and sweaty. He shut his eyes and recovered, and then he cleared his throat. "We have to. I'm sorry, Raven, I really am!"  
"Apologize to Bea—apologize to _him,_ too."

Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy and he apologized. Raven still hadn't turned around. Robin frowned and he walked in front of Raven.

"Raven, are you okay now?" Robin asked, concern etched into his face.

The cloaked figure faltered for a moment, but eventually she shrugged and nodded. Everyone turned and went back to their seats. No one could bear to look at Raven—at least, she didn't think they could; she was looking down at her lap the whole time, her face red.

"So… um… Starfire?" Beast Boy began, trying to shake off the recent events. "Um… truth or dare?"  
"Truth, please!" Starfire had rebounded from her shock surprisingly quickly, and now she was her cheerful self again.

"Um… who do you think is the toughest Titan?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "I think in the end, we are all equally capable of defeating the strongest of enemies, one way or another. But as powers go, I believe Raven has very impressive powers. Robin is very tough, as well, despite having no powers."

"So you pick Robin and… R-Rae?" Beast Boy replied, trying not to say 'Raven' directly.

Starfire nodded, smiling. "Yes, indeed! Their abilities are most marvelous!" The Tamaranean looked over all of her friends. "Boyfriend Robin! Do you wish to choose the truth or the—"

"Truth." After the whole Beast Boy/Raven incident, he wasn't prepared for dares.

"Do you miss your previous life?"

Robin froze and he ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I try not to look back."

"You try not to?"  
"It happens anyway." The Boy Wonder shrugged and a look of sorrow took over for a moment. It twisted into a warm smile. "I wouldn't trade this life for anything, though. You guys are the best."

Starfire smiled. "Oh, that is most wonderful! I, too, would not trade this life for anything!"  
Robin grinned back. "Alright. Cyborg!"  
"Uh… dare."

"Prank call Bumblebee."

Cyborg shrugged and pulled out his T-Communicator. He looked up at Robin. "Any requests?"

"Hide your face and make animal mating calls. You can't have anyone help you."

"I don't know any mating calls!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking over at Beast Boy.

"Make them up! Don't look at me!" Beast Boy said, looking to Robin for help.

"What Beast Boy said," Robin told Cyborg.

After a very embarrassing call to Bumblebee which consisted of deep grunts and high pitched shrieks, Cyborg was slumping back in his seat, his face thoroughly red. Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire were laughing, both at his "performance" and his misery. Raven looked as though her mind was occupied elsewhere, and occasionally flashes of red would fill her cheeks.

A few minutes passed before the rest of the team noticed Raven's odd behavior. Beast Boy began fumbling with his fingers while Starfire and Robin examined Raven head-to-toe with concern. Cyborg was the last to notice, since he took a while to recover. He frowned and his eyebrows drooped when he saw Raven.

"Raven, are you… okay?"  
It took a moment for Raven to process this. Her head shot up. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay."  
"Keyword being 'were.'"  
Cyborg frowned. "I'm sorry, but Titans East will kill me if you don't stay in the-"

"In the game, I know. I never said I was quitting this game."

"Alright then. Are you okay enough to keep on playing?"  
"Yes."

Cyborg shrugged and the game went on for a few rounds. Eventually the tower's lockdown was repealed, but no one left, much to everyone's surprise. Raven ended up confessing that she thought Aqualad was the most attractive Titan (to which Starfire agreed, prompting Robin's jealousy)—but neither girls were crushing on him—Cyborg was dared to dance on top of the kitchen counters, Robin was dared to receive a wedgie from Beast Boy, and Starfire confessed that she thought the Titan who was most likely to go rogue would be Robin (to which he responded by paling and fumbling with a retort to that).

Finally, the doors slid open and in walked Titans East. Aqualad and Speedy looked miffed at each other, as they were glaring in opposite directions with their arms crossed and chests puffed out. Bumblebee looked annoyed while Mas y Menos were lugging a huge duffel bag behind them.

"Is it over yet?" Bumblebee muttered, looking at Cyborg.

"It went on for long enough."

Speedy looked over at the Titans with a smile. "What was the craziest dare?"

The Titans looked at each other and paled. Raven and Beast Boy frowned. The Titans East noticed and Speedy, Bumblebee, and Aqualad raised their brows.

"What happened?"  
"Well, uh, Speedy, if you want to go home in perfect physical shape, I'd recommend you forget what you just asked," Robin recommended, nervously ruffling his hair. "Trust me."

Titans East looked at each other and shrugged. They turned and headed out the door, but Bumblebee stopped at the door.

"See you all some other time!" she called out, winking at Cyborg. The doors closed behind her.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with a mischievous grin. He wiggled his eyebrows. "You said you didn't have serious feelings."  
"I-ugh! I'm goin' down to work on the T-Car." Cyborg got up and dragged himself out of the room.

Beast Boy looked at Robin, then at Starfire. The couple was cuddling. The green changeling raised an eyebrow, and Raven promptly got up and made her way to the kitchen to make herbal tea. The animal shapeshifter's attention turned to his brooding teammate.

"Shouldn't you eat something solid? Like, tofu?"  
Raven did not look up at him; merely down at her tea as she prepared it. "Herbal tea."

The youngest Titan did not seem satisfied with this conversation. "Look, Raven, about earlier…"

"Don't remind me."

"Just a few quick words and I'll be done!"  
"…Fine."

"I… well… sorry if it upset you."

Raven finally looked up. She looked a little confused. "Shouldn't you be upset about it, too?"

"In a way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Beast Boy merely smiled and he got up, heading for the door. He stopped as it opened, and he looked over his shoulder at Raven, smiling. "It means whatever you think it does." And with that said, he stepped into the hallway and the door slid shut behind him.


End file.
